This invention relates to lights, and more particularly, to lights for illuminating and/or protecting an object or surface.
The present invention provides a lighting apparatus that may be used to illuminate an object or surface. In one illustrative embodiment, the light apparatus is used to help improve the visibility of a vehicle by illuminating one or more side surfaces of the vehicle. The side surfaces of many vehicles provide a relatively large area that, when illuminated, can significantly increase the visibility of the vehicle, especially at night. It is believed that by providing such visibility, vehicle safety can be significantly improved.
In other illustrative embodiments, the light apparatus may be used to illuminate other objects or equipment including, for example, retail and/or store shelving and/or equipment, bars, desks, counters, walls, railings, steps, and/or any other object or surface, as desired. In some embodiments, the lighting apparatus includes a bumper. When so provided, the lighting apparatus may help provide a level of protection to objects and/or surfaces that are subject to bumping, sliding or other abuse.